


New year's resolutions.

by banewoodss



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Drunkenness, How Do I Tag, M/M, junhui simps hard, wonwoo is a nice guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewoodss/pseuds/banewoodss
Summary: Where Junhui meets Wonwoo in a party and makes dating him his main resolution for the next year.Things get difficult when he realizes he isn’t as good at flirting as he thought.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	New year's resolutions.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, it just happened. I'm sorry.

“I guess now we say our resolutions for next year.” Jeonghan says calmly, while he sips on what’s probably the fifth glass of Minghao’s expensive wine that night. 

It was a common new year’s party and they were all sitting on a couch in the middle of Minghao’s apartment. The couch was rather small but they somehow managed to make four people sit on it. Junhui was sitting on the floor instead, his head leaned on Minghao’s knee while he listened to the chat behind him.

“Next year I’ll quit and find another job.” Joshua says confidently from the other side of the couch. No one comments on how he said the same thing the year before. 

“I’ll ask Jihoon to move in with me.” Soonyoung said loud enough to the small group to listen but not enough to his boyfriend across the room catch it. A soft smile adorned his face. He was obviously drunk and probably had that idea at that very moment but Junhui hoped he’d remember that conversation later, knowing how happy that proposition would make Jihoon feel.

“I’ll open my own art gallery.” Minghao said confidently and received a series of encouraging howls in response. 

Junhui contemplated a bit before answering. Differently from his friends, he had drunk numerous beer cans and an unhealthy amount of vodka. He wasn’t as sober as the others to come up with a reasonable and serious resolution. 

While he tried to think, Junhui’s eyes rested on the trio chatting across the room, glaring at one particular man out of them.

“Junnie?” Jeonghan asked, waiting for his response. 

“I’m going to ask that guy out.” He affirmed buntly, daring to point his finger to exactly where the said guy was. The tall raven-haired man was too engaged in the conversation to even notice, but Jihoon sent them a questioning look from where he was, to which Junhui objectively ignored. He was too immersed in observing the way the stranger scrunched his nose every time he laughed at something Minghao’s new boyfriend - Mingyu, Junhui remembered - said to him. He found it adorable. 

Truth is, even before this conversation happened, Junhui was already looking at the guy. He was embarrassed to say it out loud but as soon as the stranger entered the house accompanied by Mingyu, it was him all that Junhui could see. 

Anyone with two eyes would agree with Junhui that the guy was extremely handsome. He seemed fit, the black turtle neck shirt he was wearing hugged his torso in all the right places and the round glasses hanging on his nose just complimented his looks, making him look hot but adorable all at once. It was impossible for Junhui not to look at him, so he didn’t try to fight and just bluntly glared at the guy at every opportunity he got. 

He partially blamed the beers he had for this, whenever he got alcohol on his system it was like all the filters he had on his brain simply vanished, making him do things he wouldn’t do in a normal and sober context.

But do not confuse Junhui with a weirdo - although all his friends could affirm he was, but for different reasons - he did try to approach the man, to try to say a ‘Hi, we haven’t met yet’ and all the small talk shit. But every time he’d try, the stranger would be either talking to someone else or just completely away from his sight. 

He got tired of trying and understood the struggle as a sign from the gods that nothing was supposed to happen between them, he should just leave it.

But he wasn’t happy with that outcome. Junhui had been spoiled enough in his life to get extremely upset when he didn’t get what he wanted.

So he compensated his frustration in the form of drinks. 

He drank, and drank, and drank a little bit more. 

When Junhui started getting a bit dizzy he decided to sit down on the couch, right next to a stranger who he didn’t care enough to try to recognize who it was. He laid his head on the back of the couch and let himself just be, absorbing the sound of music and chattering around the room. 

He stayed that way for a whole five minutes, until a familiar sound from his side caught his attention, he looked at the source of the noise and noticed the cat video playing on the phone on his side. And if cat videos already got his attention on a sober basis, when he was drunk it got even more. He was mesmerized. 

“Hehe, cute.” Junhui giggled happily, watching the feline on the video run from one side of a living room to the other. 

He was so entertained with the video on the other’s phone that he didn’t notice from whom the phone belonged to.

“I know right? I can’t stop watching them.” Junhui heard a husky voice coming from his side, making him remember that the hands holding the phone actually belonged to someone. He looked to his side only to encounter the face he’s been looking for the entire evening. His heart skipped a beat when the man with glasses smiled brightly at him. He felt his cheeks heat, and if anyone asked why, he would say it was the alcohol. 

“Yeah.” Junhui answered eloquently, not sure on what he should say. He felt suddenly sober at that moment, and all the courage he thought he would have if he talked to the guy was, for some reason, gone. 

“You’re Minghao’s friend right?” The handsome man asked, apparently wanting to engage in a conversation with Junhui. That looked promising. 

“Yeah!” Junhui answered a bit too excitedly. Sitting straight on the couch. “We’ve been friends for years. You came with Mingyu, right? Hao’s new boyfriend.”

“Yes.” The guy answered with a grin on his face, making Junhui wonder if he was always that smiley or if he was just as drunk as Junhui was. “He was kind enough to invite me to come with him when I told him I got dumped on the last minute.” He said and Junhui frowned hard at the statement, never feeling so confused.

“Why would anyone ever dump you? You’re gorgeous.” The alcohol on his system said for him before he could even think. He felt a flush on his cheeks as soon as the words came out of his mouth. The other guy smiled from ear to ear at the comment though, and Junhui thought that maybe embarrassing himself in front of this stranger wasn’t so bad. 

“I don’t know honestly, maybe he found me boring?” The handsome stranger suggested, and Junhui pouted, feeling somewhat angry with whoever did that. “I guess being a high school teacher doesn’t give you many interesting stories to tell on a first date.”

“I’m sure a lot of funny things happen. Teenagers are funny.” Junhui commented. “It’s the most embarrassing years of someone’s life. I sure was embarrassing when I was a teen.” 

“Tell me about it.” The other agreed, laughing soundly. Junhui took his time appreciating the beautiful smile on the other’s face, laughing with him as a warm sensation grew inside his chest. He felt inebriated but he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the mere presence of the man on his side. 

“Do you-” The other started but got interrupted when both of them heard someone screaming “Hyung!” from behind. It was Mingyu. When both of them looked at him, the tall brunette motioned with his hand to the handsome guy to go to where he was.

“Sorry, I guess he’s calling me.” He said, looking apologetically. Junhui fought the pout that wanted to form on his lips, not wanting to look childish in front of the man. He wanted to ask him to stay, but ended up saying “It’s fine, go ahead” instead. Junhui observed the handsome stranger get up from the couch and walk towards his friend. When the other was far enough to not see him, Junhui dropped his entire weight into the couch, releasing a big frustrated sigh.

“I don’t like your boyfriend.” It was the first thing he said when Minghao sat beside him minutes later, a glass of wine on his hand. 

“You didn’t even talk to him yet.” Minghao clarified, looking rather unbothered. Too familiar with Junhui’s drunk antics to take anything he said seriously. 

“I don’t like him.” Junhui repeated firmly. Damn Mingyu and his need to call his handsome friend. Damn Mingyu, who ruined the first and probably only opportunity he had to talk to him. Damn Mingyu. “I don’t like him.”

He grabbed the glass on Minghao’s hand and drank the wine in one go, receiving a reprimand look from his best friend. 

After that he wasn’t able to talk to the handsome guy even once. The other got too busy in a conversation with Jihoon and as much as he wanted to meddle in, he knew well enough to not do it. 

Although that was the best decision to take, it didn’t soothe Junhui’s childish self, who wanted the stranger’s attention all to himself. 

To deal with that frustration once more he started drinking again. And as the hours went by, the more Junhui got frustrated with the situation he found himself in the more he drank. He drank and drank and drank a bit more, until he was sitting on the floor, dizzy and with Minghao’s hand caressing his hair.

“Jeon Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked, taking him out of his thoughts, and Junhui tried not to get offended with how hard his friends laughed. 

“I’ll date him, just you wait.” He affirmed once again, the alcohol talking for him.

“You barely know him.” Minghao said and Junhui frowned his eyebrows in disapprovement.

“And isn’t that how every love story begins?” He argued and heard Soonyoung’s “Hell yeah” of agreement from behind. 

“I can give you his number if that’s so.” Minghao offered, too tired to argue. But that was not what Junhui wanted.

“You don’t need to give me his number.” He declared with certainty as he unsteadily got up off the floor. “I’ll get it myself.” 

“Junnie no.” Joshua said, a hint of worry in his tone. “You’re too drunk.”

“Wen Junhui, don’t.” Minghao warned from behind.

“This is gonna be fun.” Jeonghan smirked, suddenly sounding not so sleepy anymore. 

“You go Junnie! Go get that number!” Soonyoung yelled as encouraging as ever, and Joshua put a hand on his mouth, in a failed attempt to shut him up. 

Jun made his way to the trio across the room, hoping he looked as confident as he felt, and stopped right in front of the handsome stranger - Jeon Wonwoo, now he knew -.

“Hi.” It was the first thing Junhui said when he approached the man.

“Hello.” Wonwoo said, sounding uncertain. 

“I’m Junhui, Moon Junhui.”

“Nice to finally know your name, Moon Junhui. You don’t look sober.” Wonwoo estated with fun in his voice. In a normal context Junhui would’ve argued against that, making sure the other knew he was  _ not _ drunk - although he was - but he had other plans in mind.

“Would you consider giving me your-” Junhui started confidently, but he couldn’t finish the sentence. 

Because the next thing he knew his stomach started aching and all the beer he drank in the past few hours was suddenly on the floor, right on handsome guy’s black boots.

“Well, that’s embarrassing.” Mingyu commented from behind and Junhui suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him still. 

“Ok, that’s it for the night.” Minghao said, suddenly really close to the group, grabbing Junhui by the arm and dragging him to the bedroom. Not before whispering a small “I’m sorry” to Wonwoo, who was able to calmly nod amidst all the confusion. 

Junhui doesn’t remember much about what happened after that. All he could recall was Minghao whispering “You’re embarrassing” to him while he tucked him to bed. 

He woke up the next day with a terrible headache and an immeasurable feeling of regret. Junhui had said one too many times that he’d never drink again only to drink again on the very next opportunity. But this time he might do it for real.

He fought the headache and pain on his stomach and lifted his body from the bed, searching for his phone in the room. He found it on the bedside, together with a handwritten note from Minghao:

_ “There’s breakfast in the kitchen, I made your favorite. But drink the medicine before you eat anything! _

_ P.S.: Yesterday was embarrassing, apologize as soon as possible, you idiot. Here’s his number: xxxx.” _

Junhui groaned in pain when the events from the night before replayed on his mind. How could that have happened? How could his stomach have betrayed him that way? And in that moment? He felt ashamed, embarrassed, he looked at the numbers on the paper and his stomach grumbled in a mix of hangover and anxiety. 

Junhui then took a deep breath before getting up for real from the bed, deciding to first get rid of the damn hangover he was feeling before doing anything else. 

It was close to lunch time when Junhui finally sat on the sofa with his phone on hand, gathering courage to text the handsome guy - Wonwoo -. 

He spent solid 30 minutes just staring at his phone, thinking and rethinking what he should say, how he should start. But mostly, trying to calm his heart and stop his anxiety from trying to eat him alive. 

After having two mental breakdowns and calling Minghao for help not once but three times, Junhui finally sends a text.

**To Jeon Wonwoo (13:03):**

_ Hi, this is Moon Junhui. Minghao gave me your number. Is it ok to talk now? _

He clicked send and threw his phone on the couch, taking the remote and turning the TV on to distract himself from the imminent possibility of the other replying. 

The reply came faster than Junhui thought, and he jumped a bit from the couch when he heard the sound of the notification coming from his phone. He opened it with caution and read the answer feeling as nervous as he felt when he was the one sending it. 

**Jeon Wonwoo (13:08)**

_ Hey. :) _

_ Of course. Can I call you? _

“Call me?” Junhui asked no one, shocked. “Who even does that nowadays?”

**To Jeon Wonwoo (13:09)**

Sure.

He sent anyway, deciding he wasn’t in position to demand anything from the guy. Besides, hearing his voice didn’t sound like a bad idea either. 

Five minutes later he heard his phone ringing, the new contact name displayed on the screen. Junhui took a deep breath before answering.

“Hello?” He said, uncertain. It’s been so long since the last time he had to talk to someone who wasn’t Minghao on the phone, and this added to the fact the person on the line was no one else other than the man he - somehow - still had a crush on just made Junhui even more nervous, making him feel like he had completely forgot how human interactions worked. 

“Hey.” The voice sounded husky and nonchalant on the other side. “Hi.” he said softly.

“Hi.” Junhui said, feeling somehow calmer. 

“How are you feeling?” Wonwoo asked, sounding genuinely worried with Junhui, like he cared for his well being. Which made zero sense to Junhui since the last time he talked to the man it was only to throw up on his fancy shoes.

“I’m ok?” Junhui replied puzzled. “I’m hum...Calling to apologize.” 

“Oh.” Wonwoo said. “Just that?” He asked, and if Junhui dared to say, he sounded almost disappointed. “It’s ok, you don’t need to apologize for anything.”

“I literally threw up on you.” Jun reminded, but that only made Wonwoo release a small laugh on the other side.

“Yeah, you sure did. My boots remember very well.” 

“I know, I’m really sorry for that.” Junhui apologized, biting his lips. 

"It 's ok. One wash and a whole day on the sun and they’re good to go again. We all have our embarrassing drunk stories, you don’t need to apologize.” Wonwoo explained and Junhui felt himself about to melt on the other man’s kindness. 

Despite that, Junhui still felt bad about the whole thing.

“It’s not ok, you know? I feel like I own you one.” 

“You don’t own me anything.” The other declared. “Just try not to get that drunk next time?” Wonwoo suggested and stole a smile from Junhui, whose heart beat a little beat faster at each new sentence he heard from the man on the other line.

“Are you really this nice to everyone? Why are you so nice Jeon Wonwoo?” 

“I’m nice to the people that I like.” Wonwoo said bluntly, and at that moment Junhui wanted to throw his phone on the floor because honestly, he didn’t know what to do with that information.

I mean, he knew. He knew damn well what he could do with that information. That was the sign he needed to know that things weren’t completely ruined and that Jeon Wonwoo was insane enough to consider being interested in someone who got drunk and threw up on him. But for some reason, be it the nervousness and embarrassment of the whole situation or just Junhui’s innate inability to properly function in the presence of attractive men, he wasn’t able to express what he needed to say.

“Uh.” Junhui said, as eloquent as ever. 

“Oh.” Wonwoo answered, his tone a little bit lower than before. “Was it too straightforward? I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I’m probably reading this all wrong, aren’t I? I’m sorry.” He apologized again sounding distressed and if Junhui was feeling bad before, it got only worse now.

“No!!” He exclaimed hurriedly. “You’re not wrong!!!” 

“I’m not?” Wonwoo asked, and Junhui felt his face burn. 

“I hum…” Junhui started, thinking that if they were already on the topic, he might just spill the whole thing out. “When I approached you last night I was…”

“Yeah?” Wonwoo asked, encouraging him to continue.

“I was trying to ask for your number?” He admitted. “But of course I couldn’t do it properly and Minghao ended up giving me your number so I could apologize.” Junhui explained. “I’m sorry again.”

It took Wonwoo a couple of seconds to say something back, but when he spoke his voice was as calm as a countryside street in the middle of the night. 

“You know, I think you really own me one.” 

“Ok?” Junhui said, unsure.

“You need to repay me.” 

“I’d love to do that.” Junhui replied. “I can buy you new boots? Like not the same you have but-” 

“What about dinner?” Wonwoo interrupted and Junhui instantly went silent after hearing the offer. 

“Dinner?” He asked, fighting the smile that stubbornly grew on his face. 

“That’s a good way to repay me, I’m very fond of food.” Wonwoo said bluntly and Junhui laughed weakly at his choice of words.

“I can do that. How do you feel about chinese food?” 

“I think it’s great.” 

“I can pay you dinner at my favourite restaurant then.” Junhui suggested, suddenly feeling confident. 

“Saturday works for you?” Wonwoo asks.

“Saturday works perfectly.” Junhui answered.

“It’s a date then.” 

"A date?"

“Unless you don’t want it?” Wonwoo asked again, sounding uncertain, the complete opposite of the man who just seconds ago bluntly suggested to have dinner with him. Junhui found the contradiction endearing. 

“I want it.” He affirmed.  _ So much _ , he thought. 

“Good.” 

Wonwoo hung up after that, promising to text later so they could arrange the time well, leaving Junhui alone in the living room of Minghao’s house, wondering what the hell had just happened. 

If anyone ever told Junhui that he’d get himself drunk into a new year’s party, throw up on a cute guy’s shoes and somehow get asked on a date by the same guy on the very next day, he’d laugh in the face of that person and tell them they’re insane. 

But against all odds, that was exactly what happened. And he wasn’t sure if Jeon Wonwoo was simply the nicest guy on earth or just plain stupid for doing what he did, but he was more than willing to find out. Everything on that man, ever since the previous night, sparkled sheer curiosity on Junhui. He wanted to know everything about him, he wanted to learn everything about Jeon Wonwoo. And he was glad he was lucky enough to get the opportunity to do so.

Junhui smiled brightly, recalling the awkward but somewhat pleasant conversation he had minutes ago, and with joy filling his chest he opened his phone once again, ready to tell his friends about how he managed to fulfil his new year’s resolution in a record time. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, everyone! hope you all have fun and stay safe!


End file.
